XMen: AntiMatter
by Shadow Element 13
Summary: A new mutant appears and single handedly destroys a Sentinel! Who is this mysterious newcomer? First XMen Evolution Fic, so please, Read & Review! KittyOC in later chapters. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Lets get the basic stuff out of the way first.

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution, if I did they would have done a fifth season. I don't own any characters beside my OCs. The character Dean is owned by ZK Chromedragozoid.

Big thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for helping me and proofreading this fic.

And now let's begin...

X-Men: Anti-matter

Chapter one: New Arrivals

Two people walk down an alleyway. One was a young boy. He looked to be about eight years old. The other was a young man, who looked to be about sixteen. The older boy had long black hair that looked to be tinted red. He wore a black shirt and black jeans, and had sunglasses over his eyes. The young boy next to him had a blue shirt on and black pants. The younger boy had black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Ken, where are we going?" asked the young boy.

"Not sure, Logan," answered the older boy, Ken.

"Can we get some food? I'm really hungry," said Logan.

"Sorry kid, we spent all the money we had saved up. It'll probably be a few days before we can--" Ken stopped talking when he heard a large explosion. A large mechanical head fell in front of them. "Well now, don't see that everyday." They heard someone scream. "C'mon Logan, someone needs help!" The two ran to the end of the ally. They saw a group of people fighting a large red and black robot, the body of a second one on the ground. Among the group was a young man with brown hair and a red visor, a young woman with red hair, a young woman with brown hair, who was knocked to the ground, and a young man with brown hair and red on black eyes. The man with the red and black eyes threw cards at the robot. The cards exploded upon impact, but didn't even leave a scratch. The woman with red hair used telekinesis to throw ruble at the robot, knocking it backward. The other man followed up by shooting a crimson blast from his visor at the robot. The robot turned its head and spotted Ken and Logan.

It spoke in a mechanical voice, "Mutant signature confirmed…" Its chest opened up and it shot missiles at Ken.

"Look out!" exclaimed the red headed woman. Ken's hands became covered in black energy. Ken lifted his hand and the missiles disappeared. The group looked at Ken in disbelief. Ken walked up to the robot.

"So you're one of those Sentinels, huh? You don't seem so tough…" The Sentinel lifted its massive fist and swung at Ken. Ken lifted both his hands as black energy covered them. Behind his glasses you could tell his eyes were glowing as well. The Sentinel stopped in its tracks and vanished into thin air.

"What did you do?" asked the man with the visor.

"I changed its form of matter from solid to gas, never did something that big before though." Ken fell to his knees.

"Are you alright, Ken?" asked Logan.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Why don't you come with us?" asked the brown haired girl.

"I don't want to be any trouble…" began Ken.

"What trouble mon ami?" said the red and black eyed man with a Cajun accent. "You helped us, so now we'll help you."

Logan whispered to Ken, "Let's take them up on the offer."

"You sure, otouto-chan (little brother)?" asked Ken.

"Yeah."

Ken looked at the group. "Sure, we'll come with you." They walked and soon came upon a very large jet plane. Logan was in awe.

"Wow!" exclaimed the child.

'_Professor Xavier, we're heading home, but we have two more coming with us,'_ the red headed woman telepathically communicated.

'_I know, Jean. Cerebro has just picked one of them up. I have actually seen this power signature before. Tell me, what is he capable of?'_ asked Xavier.

'_He beat a Sentinel on his own,'_ replied Jean.

'… _I would like to meet him,'_ said Xavier.

Ken, Logan and the others got onto the plane. After a few minutes they took off. The man with brown hair spoke, "Welcome to the Blackbird. My name is Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. This is Jean Grey…" he motioned to the woman with red hair. "This is Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit" he pointed to the man with red and black eyes. "And this is Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kitty, blushing slightly.

'_Smooth, Kitty. Very smooth…'_ said Jean, telepathically.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Ken Kazama. And this is my little brother, Logan," said Ken. Everyone looked stunned. "Ano…is something wrong?"

"This kid…his name is Logan?" Kitty asked.

"Yup!" Logan smiled widely.

Scott shook his head and muttered, "This is gonna be interesting…"

They soon arrived at a large mansion. Logan looked out the window, "Wow! That place is huge!" The Blackbird landed in a large hanger. They were met by an African-American woman with long white hair. She was pushing a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello," greeted the bald man. "My name is Charles Xavier, and the woman standing behind me is Ororo Munroe, aka Storm."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ororo.

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Ken Kazama, and this is my little brother, Logan."

"Hi!" said Logan.

A muscular man walked into the room. He had jet-black hair. "Hey Prof., it's time for Cajun's run in the Danger Room."

"Ah, Logan I'd like for you to meet…" began Professor Xavier.

"Ken Kazama," finished the man. "It sure has been a while squirt."

"It's been three years, old man," replied Ken with a smirk.

"You two know each other?" asked Scott.

"You could say that," said Ken. Remy walked up to Logan (Wolverine).

"Let's get to work, Logan," said Remy.

"See ya around kid" said Logan as he walked off.

Kitty walked up to the professor. "Professor is it okay if I show Ken and Logan around?" asked Kitty.

"Of course Kitty. Logan, Ken, please make yourselves at home."

"Arigato, Xavier-sama" said Ken as he bowed politely.

"Thank you!" said Logan, happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in a large room. There were several teenagers watching TV. Over at a table a two people were playing cards.

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack position!" announced a boy with short red hair and wearing horn-rimmed glasses. He also wore a red jacket over a black shirt and matching black pants. He was playing against a boy who had dark blue fur and pointy ears. The first boy slapped down a card from his hand and then the image of the card came to life to form a miniature scale figure of the monster depicted. "Also, I play Heavy Storm! Say bye bye to your Trap and Spell cards, Kurt!"

"Mein Gott!" Kurt shouted as strong wind whipped his facedown Spell and Traps into the Graveyard. "Hey, but at least I still have my Summon Skull out on the field, Dean," Kurt smirked back.

"Not anymore when I equip this to my monster," the red haired boy, Dean, said. "It's United We Stand and it gives my monster an 800 attack point boost!" Dean's Vorse Raider glowed and grew in power. "But, my plan is different. I use the Spell Card Brain Control to take control of your Summon Skull and attack you directly with both monsters!" The Summon Skull moved over to Dean's side when a brain with arms appeared and pulled it over and then Kurt got creamed by the two miniature Duel Monsters!"

"Darn it! And I got strong cards too!" Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, it's not how strong your cards are, its how you play them," Dean chuckled, "Good game, too. You nearly had me there." He then noticed Kitty, Ken and Logan. "Oh, hey, Kitty."

"Hey, Dean" said Kitty. "Nice try, Kurt" said Kitty to her furry blue friend. "Dean, Kurt, I'd like you to meet Ken and Logan."

"Hey," said Ken with a wave.

"Hi," said Logan. Logan looked at Kurt curiously. "Are your ears real?" he asked innocently. Kurt was shocked by this question. Ken softly punched Logan on the top of the head.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" exclaimed Ken. He turned to Kurt. "Gomen nasai, his social skills need work."

"Mine need work! You're the one who just punched a child in the head!" argued Logan.

"You want to make something of it?!" said Ken as the two glared at each other.

"Easy there, squirt," said a voice coming from behind them. They turned to see Logan (Wolverine).

"You wanna try me old man?" asked Ken. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Ken in shock. No one **ever** talked to Wolverine like that. Logan (Wolverine) and Ken started laughing.

Logan stopped laughing. "The Prof. wants to see you in the library."

"Sure," said Ken. He turned to Kitty. "Kitty-san, could you please continue to show Logan around while I go talk to Xavier-sama?"

"Sure," said Kitty. She turned to the young Logan. "Logan, would you like to go have some lunch?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the young Logan excitedly. Ken and Logan (Wolverine) left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken walked into the library where he saw Professor Xavier and Jean. "Welcome Ken, please have a seat." Ken sat down in the chair next to him. "As you have noticed you have _unique_ abilities. Jean tells me you have the ability to change the phase of matter. Care to give me a demonstration?"

"Why not…?" Ken noticed an empty water bottle on the table near him. He picked it up and held it. "As you no doubt know, Xavier-sama, there are three basic phases of matter; solid, liquid, and gas. Right now this bottle is in the solid phase, while inside it holds hydrogen and oxygen gases. Now by speeding up the hydrogen and oxygen particles, I cause collisions. These collisions cause reactions, creating water particles. Then by combining these particles through weak chemical bonds water begins to form…" Sure enough the empty bottle became filled with liquid water. "Then by removing those same bonds and once again increasing the speed, the liquid slowly evaporates and returns to its gaseous state." The water slowly disappeared. "Now, I'll turn the gas into water again." The bottle filled with water once again. "Then by slowing down the particles, the temperature decreases, and soon the water freezes." The water in the bottle then froze over. Ken set the ice filled bottle back down on the table.

"Wow, I am surprised at the level of control you have over ability," said Jean.

"Well, I've had these abilities since I was a kid," said Ken.

"Ken, I would like to extend to you an invitation to live here at the institute. I created this school to be a safe haven for people like you, people with an active X-gene. Here you can gain even more control over your ability. You don't have to answer right away. I will give you time to think."

"If I join, what about my otouto-chan?" asked Ken.

"Your what?" asked Jean.

"Gomen, it means little brother. What about him? If I stay, he has to stay too" said Ken.

Jean and Xavier looked at each other. "If you choose to stay, then he may stay as well," answered Professor Xavier.

"Then I choose to stay. Logan could use some other people to be with. And I believe that your institute will be a good influence on him."

"That is good to hear. Jean, please show Ken to his room," said Xavier.

Ken and Jean walked to his room. Ken and Jean arrived. In the room they saw Remy lying down on his bed. "Bonjour, mon ami" greeted Remy, shuffling his cards.

"You already know Remy. He'll be your roommate while you're living here," explained Jean.

"Fine by me," said Ken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Logan was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Kitty had made. "So Logan, what's Ken like?" asked Kitty.

"He's great!" exclaimed Logan happily. "He found me after my parents abandoned me and took me with him. He always protects me. Even though we argue a lot he's my big brother!"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yup!" said the child. Ken walked into the kitchen.

"Hey little man, what do you think of this place?" asked Ken.

"It's great! The people here are really nice, especially Kitty!" said the young Logan happily. Kitty giggled at the little boy.

"Glad to hear it, because this is our new home," said Ken.

"Yay!" said Logan with a giant grin on his face. A girl with light brown hair with two white streaks that parted in front of her face walked in.

"Hi Rogue" said Kitty.

"Hi, Kitty, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Rouge.

"Sure" said Kitty.

The two walked out of the room. Ken grabbed the other half of young Logan's sandwich. "Hey! That's mine!" exclaimed the young boy.

"Yeah, well I'm bigger than you, so I need more food than you do squirt" said Ken as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Kitty were talking. "You like him," said Rouge with a smirk.

Kitty blushed and exclaimed, "I do not!"

"Kitty, I've been your roommate for over a year now. I know how you act. And when you look at Ken you have the same look in your eyes as you did when you dated Lance. Speaking of which, how do you think he would react to this?"

"I don't care! Lance was a jerk and I'm glad I dumped him."

"I still say you like Ken" teased Rouge.

"Shut up!" said Kitty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

It was almost one in the morning and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Ken sat alone in the common room flipping through channels on the television. He landed on the channel of a popular televangelist, Reverend William Stryker.

"Mutants are the Devil's unholy spawn! The horrible abominations unto the Lord should be wiped out!" the crowd cheered in agreement.

Ken changed the channel. "Nut job," muttered Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing up so late?" asked a voice. Ken turned to see Kitty phasing through the wall.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't fall asleep. What about you?" asked Ken.

"Just came down to grab something to drink" said Kitty. She walked into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of orange juice. She handed one to Ken.

"Arigato" said Ken, taking the glass. Kitty sat down next to him

"So why couldn't you fall asleep?" asked Kitty.

"Just nightmares. I've had them since…" Ken hesitated, "Well for a while now."

"Oh… So I hear the Professor has you starting school tomorrow," said Kitty, changing the subject.

"Hai. It's been a while since I've gone to school… actually I don't even remember the last time I went to school" said Ken with a laugh. Kitty laughed with him.

'_Oh my God! I think Rogue was right! I think I do have a crush on him!'_ thought Kitty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school…

Kitty was getting books from her locker. Someone came up from behind her and pushed her to the ground. "Mutie freak! Get the hell out of our school!" exclaimed the guy who pushed her. This was Kit Taylor. He took over Duncan's job as head jock. He was the captain of the football team and the second biggest mutant hater in the entire school, the first being Principal Kelly. Next to him was his cousin Frank Taylor. Ken then showed up next to Kitty.

"Back off," he warned, helping Kitty up.

"Is that a threat?" asked Kit. "Are you a mutie like her?"

Ken got right into his face. "It's not a threat… Now, me telling you that if you don't back off I'll solidify all the oxygen in your lungs… _that_ is a threat," said Ken. Kit glared at Ken.

"Let's go, Frank," said Kit as he turned to leave. "We won't forget this you freak!"

"Jerk," muttered Kitty.

"Baka," muttered Ken. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kitty-san?"

"Huh?" asked Kitty.

"It means, are you alright," explained Ken.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" said Kitty. She picked up her books and blushed slightly. "I gotta get going, Ken. I'll see you later!" Kitty then ran off.

"Later!" said Ken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was watching the school. He had a black ski-mask over his head. He wore camouflage pants and a black shirt, a bullet-proof vest over the shirt. He wore a leather jacket over the vest. He also had wristbands on. He had a twin pistols attached to his side, as well as a large knife above one of the pistols. He seemed to have a rocket launcher attached to his back. He placed his wrist next to his mouth and spoke:

"This is Agent Zero, targets have been confirmed."

A voice spoke back to him through his wrist communicator, "Agent Zero, proceed as planned. Deadly force is allowed on all who try to hinder your attack and escape."

"Confirmed, Agent Zero out." Agent Zero stood up and drew out the rocket launcher and aimed at a school wall. "Boom…" A rocket fired at the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first X-Men Evolution fic, so please read and review.

Preview: It's only Ken's second day as an X-man, and he already has a huge mission: SAVE THE X-MEN!!! Agent Zero has captured Kitty, Kurt and Rouge. Wolverine now has to lead a strike force to the place he least wants to go... the Weapon X compound. What types of experiments are going on there? Why did they only target those mutants? And what plans does the mysterious Agent Zero have planned? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Weapon X

The next day at school…

Kitty was getting books from her locker. Someone came up from behind her and pushed her to the ground. "Mutie freak! Get the hell out of our school!" exclaimed the guy who pushed her. This was Kit Taylor. He took over Duncan's job as head jock. He was the captain of the football team and the second biggest mutant hater in the entire school, the first being Principal Kelly. Next to him was his cousin Frank Taylor. Ken then showed up next to Kitty.

"Back off," he warned, helping Kitty up.

"Is that a threat?" asked Kit. "Are you a mutie like her?"

Ken got right into his face. "It's not a threat… Now, me telling you that if you don't back off I'll solidify all the oxygen in your lungs… _that_ is a threat," said Ken. Kit glared at Ken.

"Let's go, Frank," said Kit as he turned to leave. "We won't forget this, you freak!"

"Jerk," muttered Kitty.

"Baka," muttered Ken. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kitty-san?"

"Huh?" asked Kitty.

"It means, are you alright," explained Ken.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" said Kitty. She picked up her books and blushed slightly. "I gotta get going, Ken. I'll see you later!" Kitty then ran off.

"Later!" said Ken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was watching the school. He had a black ski-mask over his head. He wore camouflage pants and a black shirt, a bullet-proof vest over the shirt. He wore a leather jacket over the vest. He also had wristbands on. He had a twin pistols attached to his side, as well as a large knife above one of the pistols. He seemed to have a rocket launcher attached to his back. He placed his wrist next to his mouth and spoke:

"This is Agent Zero, targets have been confirmed."

A voice spoke back to him through his wrist communicator, "Agent Zero, proceed as planned. Deadly force is allowed on all who try to hinder your attack and escape."

"Confirmed, Agent Zero out." Agent Zero stood up and drew out the rocket launcher and aimed at a school wall. "Boom…" A rocket fired at the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Return to Weapon X

The wall of the school exploded, knocking Kitty against the lockers. Agent Zero then appeared where the wall once was. He spoke into his communicator, "Target 1 has been neutralized." He walked up towards Kitty when a fireball stopped him.

"Stay away from her!" exclaimed Amara, powering up another fireball.

"Don't get involved, child," warned Agent Zero. He looked down to see small glowing yellow orbs at his feet. They exploded around him.

"You don't mess with the X-Men!" exclaimed Tabitha. The smoke cleared to reveal Zero unscathed. He pointed his hand at Tabitha in the shape of a gun.

"Bang!" he said, moving his arm back as if in recoil. A blast of kinetic energy shot at Tabitha, knocking her against the wall, and unconscious.

"Tabby!" screamed Amara. She fired several more fireballs at the agent, only for him to easily dodge and get in close to her. He drew his knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. He twisted the blade. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Agent Zero picked up Kitty and threw her over his shoulder. He then ran off. Ken showed up to find Tabitha and Tamara unconscious. He pulled out his communicator and called the mansion. Scott answered.

"Scott! There's trouble at the school!" exclaimed Ken.

"What happened, Ken?" asked Scott.

"Some guy attacked the school! He's taken down Tabitha and Amara and kidnapped Kitty!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" exclaimed Scott. The communicator disconnected.

"Gotta find this guy," said Ken as he ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the school…

Agent Zero had Rogue cornered. Kurt attacked him from behind, only for Zero to swing his arm backward, knocking Kurt away. Kurt tried to get up but Zero smashed his foot down on Kurt's back, knocking him unconscious. He turned back to Rogue. "Take his powers and get us out of here," he ordered.

"Why should I?!" defied Rogue.

"Simple…" He pointed his gun at the back of Kurt's head. "If you don't, I'll kill him…" He threw Kitty to the ground and pointed the gun at her. "And then her." Rogue looked at the agent with disgust. She removed her glove and took Kurt's teleportation powers. She then teleported the four of them out of the school, but not before Agent Zero left a note.

Ken arrived just as they teleported. "Damn!" swore Ken. He noticed the note on the floor. He picked it up. On it were two words:

Weapon X

"What the hell is Weapon X?" wondered Ken.

"Nothing good, kid," said a voice behind him. Ken turned to see Wolverine, Ororo, Jean and Scott, clad in their uniforms. He grabbed the note from Ken and tried to catch the scent of Agent Zero. He looked strangely at the note. "This guy doesn't have a scent."

"What do you mean no scent?! He has to have one!" exclaimed Ken.

"Well he doesn't! And it doesn't matter, we know where he went anyway," said Wolverine as he looked at the note.

"C'mon, Ken, we gotta head back to the mansion," said Scott.

"We've already picked up the others" said Jean. Ken nodded and followed the fellow X-Men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

Kitty woke up to find herself in a prison cell with Kurt and Rogue. Kurt's image inducer was destroyed so he looked like his normal self. "What happened?" asked Kitty.

"We got captured" answered Kurt. "And he beat us pretty badly."

"Sorry about that" said a voice from across the hall. They turned to see Agent Zero in the cell across from them. "Just following orders." A soldier walked up to Zero's cell.

"Quiet in there, Zero," ordered the soldier, who was female.

Zero saluted the soldier with a smirk, and then flipped her off. "Just making conversation with the new inmates, Kimura." Kimura smirked and pushed a button on the electronic lock next to the cell door. This sent an electric shock up Zero's body. The others looked in shock as Zero slumped over, apparently dead. He sat up and laughed. "Thanks, bitch! How about another?!" exclaimed Zero with a laugh. Kimura sneered at Zero and walked away.

"Mutie freak," she muttered.

Agent Zero stood up against his bars. "Your friends will be here soon."

"And how do you know that?" asked Rogue.

"Because I left a little message for them."

Kimura walked over to Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty's cell. She pointed at Kitty. "You, move it. The Doctor wants to see you."

Kitty reluctantly got up and followed Kimura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Mansion…

The Professor had gathered everyone. "As you all know, three of our students have been kidnapped. They have been taken to a place known as the Weapon X facility. Wolverine will be leading a force to free our friends."

Wolverine stood up. "Alright, here's who I want coming with me. Jean, Cyclops, Duelist, X-23, Magma, Berserker, Boom-Boom, and Ken. You'll need a codename, kid."

Ken thought for a moment. His hands glowed with black energy. "I think Anti-Matter seems to fit," said Ken.

Wolverine smirked. "All right! Everyone suit-up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

Kitty was strapped to an operating table. A man dressed in doctor garbs walked in. he took two electrodes and attached them to Kitty's temples. "What are you doing?!" demanded Kitty.

He turned a machine next to him on. It buzzed with electricity. The doctor smiled at her. "Now this will only hurt for a second… before the searing pain starts." Electricity surged through Kitty's body as she screamed in agony. This was stopped when the power in the complex went out. "What?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell block…

"What's happening?" asked Kurt as the power flashed on and off. Kimura ran towards Zero's cage.

"What did you do, Zero?" ordered Kimura.

"Me…? I didn't do anything." He grabbed Kimura's neck and pulled her close, almost pulling her head through the bars. "Remember, these cages run on a separate generator. Now, let's see how you like a little electricity!" He slammed his palm against the controls, sending electricity surging through both of them. Kimura screamed while Zero just laughed. Soon the electricity stopped and Kimura fell over, her face badly burnt. "That feels better." He focused the electrical energy towards his hands and blasted the cell door off. He walked over to Rogue and Kurt's cell and opened the door.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Rogue.

"Because you have served your purpose. Your friends are breaking me and my buddies out of here. So get moving!" said Agent Zero as he ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Zero ran towards a cell. It held a man who was dressed similar to Zero, but with a red color scheme, and no vest or jacket. "Deadpool! Get moving, we gotta get the others!"

Deadpool looked around his cell. "Oh no! The voices are back!" he screamed. He saw Zero. "Hey! You're not one of my normal voices! Get outta my head!" Zero pulled out a gun and shot Deadpool in the head.

"There, I'm out."

Deadpool's wound healed. "I'm better now."

"Good, now let's go get the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside…

"Good job, Berserker, the power is down. Alright, Cyclops, make an entrance!" ordered Wolverine. Cyclops nodded and blasted a whole in the wall. Right behind the wall however were hundreds of guards, and coming down from the sky were ten more Sentinels!

"Duelist, Cyclops, and Anti-Matter, take down those Sentinels! Everyone else, take down the troops!" Wolverine ordered.

Ken went to work. Since he didn't have a uniform yet so he was wearing his basic clothes. Dean, aka Duelist, wore a costume identical to Cyclops's except the 'X' on his chest was red and he wore red gloves and boots and had his deck in a holster attached to his belt. He drew out two cards. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and Dark Magician!" A large black dragon appeared and roared. Next to it was a human looking mage in purple robes. The two monsters went on the attack. Cyclops launched optic blasts at the Sentinels while Anti-Matter turned their own systems against them by liquefying or evaporating the cords they need to function. Wolverine and the others were decimating the troops. A Sentinel nearly attacked Anti-Matter when his back was turned, but a large explosion could be heard. Ken turned to see Agent Zero, holding a rocket launcher with a smoldering barrel, looking at him.

"Deadpool! You're up!" ordered Agent Zero. Deadpool jumped on top of a Sentinel and planted a bomb on its head. The bomb blew up, knocking him backwards.

He looked at Agent Zero in a daze and said, "Let's go again!"

"Nut case," said Zero. Another Sentinel launched a beam of energy at Zero. He took the hit head on. "Nice try!" Zero then launched the energy back at the Sentinel, blasting through it and destroying the rest. He looked at Wolverine, "Logan! They're holding the girl in the experimental chamber! And you got ten minutes before this hell hole turns into a crater!" Agent Zero picked up Wade and several other shadowy figures appeared next to them. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Logan nodded in agreement as he ordered, "Move it out, we gotta get them outta here!" The group ran in. "Anti-Matter, go get Kitty, we'll swing around with the Blackbird to pick you guys up!"

Anti-Matter nodded in agreement as he ran into the compound. He found Kitty strapped to the operating table, unconscious. His hands glowed black with energy as the straps dissolved away. He picked Kitty up and ran. He arrived back at the entrance they had made, the Blackbird was waiting. He boarded and sat Kitty down on one of the chairs. "Let's get outta here!" said Anti-Matter as they flew off, just barely missing the explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Xavier Institute…

Kitty was in the infirmary. Ken had stayed with her the ever since they had gotten back. Her eyes fluttered as she woke up. "My head is killing me," groaned Kitty, rubbing the back of her head.

"Electricity will do that to someone," said Ken with a smirk. Kitty smiled at him. '_She's cute when she smiles.'_

"Thanks for saving me," said Kitty.

"No thanks necessary, Kitty-san. You were in trouble so I had to act."

"Thanks anyways," said Kitty, smiling again. She blushed and asked, "Um, Ken…?"

"Hai, Kitty-san?"

"Would you maybe… would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Kitty, blushing furiously.

"I would love to, Kitty-san" said Ken with a smile.

"Really?!" exclaimed Kitty excitedly. Ken nodded his head. "That's great!"

"Kitty, we'll talk more later. Right now you need your rest." He got up and left the room. "Good night, Kitty-san."

"Night!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

Deep beneath the wreckage of the Weapon X base several people were plotting. "Did we manage to extract anything from the Pryde girl?" asked a shadowy figure.

"Yes, we managed to get a small amount of information on her mutant abilities. However, we couldn't gain any information on the other two as they had escaped before we could," explained the Doctor.

The figure turned to another man in the room. "Trask, how is construction on the Master Mold coming along?"

"Slowly, that power outage destroyed nearly an entire day's work," complained Trask.

"We went through a lot of trouble to get you pardoned Trask, don't make us regret it," said the figure. "Nathaniel, how far have you come in your research?"

A man with white skin with a red diamond on his forehead spoke, "The clone should be ready for experimentation within a few days." Trask glared at him. "What is it Trask?"

"I don't like working with a mutant, it's your kind we're trying to destroy. Same with you, Shaw." Trask turned to another man wearing a black suit who just smiled.

Nathaniel glared back at Trask. "I am not a mutant. I am a mutate, a human who by some other means was mutated. And don't test my patients, Trask." His fist glowed with yellow energy. "You'll find I have little."

"Gentleman, please calm down" said Shaw. "The Hellfire Club is prepared to strike at the X-men whenever is necessary."

"No, Shaw, that is not yet needed. First we must gain more information on these mutants. I shall call Stryker, and tell him and his 'Purifiers' to put their plan into action…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken entered the living room to see Remy and Dean playing a game of poker. When they saw him, Dean called, "Hey, Ken, want to play some cards?"

"Is it Duel Monsters?" Ken asked.

"Nope, it's poker," Dean replied, "And dang Cajun keeps cheating!"

"Remy does not need to cheat," Gambit replied, "It's all skill."

"Just deal the cards already!" Dean said impatiently. Ken sat down. They were playing a game of Texas Hold 'em. The flop was a 10, Jack, and a 4. Ken looked at his cards, he had the Jack and a 10. The next card was a Queen. Dean folded. It was between Gambit and Ken now. Gambit showed his cards, the Queen of Hearts and a 10.

"The Queen of Hearts is my lucky lady, mon ami," said Gambit. "This game is mine."

"Just flip the last card, Cajun," said Ken. Gambit flipped the last card, revealing it to be the Jack of Clubs. Ken smirked, "Looks like my lucky card wins me the game."

Gambit groaned, "My lucky lady's abandoned me."

"Can't win 'em all, Gambit," said Dean. Dean stretched. "I'm heading of to bed, night."

"Night," said Ken.

"See you in the morning," said Gambit.

"Up for another game, Cajun?" asked Ken.

"Nah, mon ami. This card shark is off to bed. You coming?"

"No, I'll be up later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House…

Todd was sulking in the living room. The reason behind this was because Wanda and Pietro had left the Brotherhood. He cared more about Wanda leaving than Pietro, but then again he didn't even like Pietro that much to begin with. They had left to join some good guy team, the Avengers. Lance was still angry that Kitty had dumped him. John and Fred (Blob) didn't care either way about their problems. A knock was heard on the door. Fred walked over to open it. When he got to the door it blasted of the hinges, knocking him backwards. "What the?!"

Agent Zero walked in, guns drawn. "Howdy, ladies, I'm your new teacher."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" defied Lance. A bullet shot past his head.

"Why me of course," answered Zero. "Any problems with that?" The Brotherhood shook their heads. "Good." Three more people walked in, Deadpool and two others. One was a man who was dressed like Agent Zero except his outfit was gold and he wore a domino mask instead. The other was a Native-American woman who wore a green dress and had flowing silver hair. "Meet your other teachers, Deadpool, Maverick, and Silver Fox. Now for your first lesson, we gonna go find someone."

"And who would that be, teach?" asked Todd. A bullet shot past his head.

"Don't call me that. And we're going to find an old buddy of yours. His name is Victor Creed, but you know him as Sabertooth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll update as soon as I possibly can

Preview: William Stryker attacks the Mansion, and Professor Xavier and several of the X-Men's heavy hitters are kidnapped! Stryker plans to use Professor X to destroy all mutants. It's up to Ken to lead a group of B-list X-Men to take him down and save mutants all over the world, but they won't be going it alone! Agent Zero and the New Brotherhood join the fight. See what happens in the next chapter!


End file.
